Reunions Part I
Official Summary Our operatives regroup at the Braddock house to say their goodbyes as Pierce and Mitch are recalled to Chicago. Meanwhile, Kiera has unlikely and welcome visitors. Weeks later, Diana contacts Mitch, revealing that she knows more about the cell's off-books resources than expected. The cell convenes for a secretive meeting, and are told the story of an old, old disaster. Detailed Recap Kiera is at the Braddock House reading Hailee's spellbook and using her ouija board to do divination. Pierce and Mitch meet her there, telling Kiera that the two of them have been recalled to Chicago, but Kiera hasn't gotten similar orders. She is dubious that their mission in Chester can truly be over. Pierce confirms that his work at least is complete. Kiera reveals that she knows he visited the pool, and he says it was helpful for his research. Pierce departs for a nearby bar to drink away a headache lingering from his recent magical exertions. Mitch wants to enter the pool to say goodbye to Hailee and Vivien. He enters, finding it easier than before, and Hailee greets him. He thanks her for helping him recover part of himself. They sink down into the darker depths of the pool and find Vivien there, in her childlike form. Vivien tells him that they still have something of his in their keeping, and they will return it through Kiera when the time is right. She calls him a "brave knight" with an important part to play in the future. He returns to the house, and Mitch and Kiera say goodbye. A few days later, Magda and Ellie surprise Kiera with a visit. Magda explains that they couldn't call or text her beforehand because ORPHEUS insisted there be no digital record of the visit, but they're approved to stay for a while. Ellie says she's been worried about Kiera, and has been drawing numerous portraits of Kiera, with Kiera's face duplicated three times in each picture. The three of them enjoy a normal, domestic period in the Braddock House for a few weeks. At one point, Kiera asks Magda about ORPHEUS's intentions, and Magda reveals that ORPHEUS once wanted her to join the lake, but she couldn't because she wasn't a mother. The organization is happy that Kiera has joined it, because they believe this will give them access to its power and knowledge. Back in Chicago, Mitch has been training with Diana. She calls him to her office one day in late December and asks him how he feels about his progress in regaining what he lost. He says he feels he's made good progress. She reveals that the organization doesn't view the organization at Chester as a great threat. She tells him that they've learned that Walter Marchand is still alive, and asks him if he's prepared to confront him should the need present itself. Mitch suggests that he needs to know everything ORPHEUS knows about Walter, and she gives him a flash drive with "all they have" about Walter. Mitch confesses that he's apprehensive about defeating Walter, and Diana encourages him to trust in his training and his allies. She also activates some noise canceling technology for a secret exchange with him, and gives Mitch a coupon for Denny's with an upcoming time and date written on it. Pierce has been getting psych evals and therapy with Dr. Stewart, which he finds boring. One night, he gets a slip of paper under the door of his temporary housing in Chicago, giving coordinates for Denny's. Elsehwere, Magda passes a message from "a mutual friend" to Kiera -- the same instructions about Denny's. She warns her to be careful meeting with Tiresias in secret. Pierce arrives near the Denny's early and cases the place as usual. He sits down at the table. Kiera arrives and sits near Pierce, and Mitch arrives and joins Kiera. A man in trendy clothes and hairdo addresses them, and they realize it's Tiresias, looking completely different from the earlier time they saw him. He says he knows they left some things out of their official reports, and Mitch confirms that Howarth's group is onto the cabal within ORPHEUS. Having consulted with Koji, Tiresias believes the cabal took Walter into hiding after Walter "betrayed" ORPHEUS. He also suspects Munnin is involved as well because Munnin's disappearance made it more likely the Congregation of the Gentle Hand would succeed. He gives the agents a handful of old files about the incident at the Weiss mansion in 1969, and they learn the basic facts of Koji, Kaitlyn, and Zach's operation. They learn that Zach was infected by an extradimensional contagion or parasite, and was held in Sanctuary, where they amputated his arm, but by then Zach was too changed. Zach's powers grew during his confinement, and he destroyed the original prison, which was rebuilt with greater security in response. He has been missing since then. They believe he has been trying to recover his preserved arm, and have moved his arm around the world on a drone in an attempt to confuse him. However, Trevor Norton hijacked the plane and stole the arm, giving it to the Congregation, which also had the journals from 1969. Tiresias believes the cabal wants to experiment with the arm, and Pierce confirms that the Congregation's experiments involved strange organic material, likely from the arm. He is concerned that the cabal is going to use the arm to lure Feynman to a position where they can capture him. Tiresias believes Feynman is a massive threat with malign intentions. Tiresias and Koji have set up alibis for Mitch, Kiera, and Pierce, but are really sending them out to a missile silo in eastern Washington to watch Feynman and to see if the cabal comes out into the open. He instructs them not to engage Feynman -- just to observe in secret. He says only he, Koji, Magda, and Diana know about this mission. Pierce suggests speaking to Darren, because this is right up his alley. Mitch asks about the fate of Kaitlyn, and Tiresias surprises them by saying she died of old age after working on ORPHEUS systems for a long time. Quotes "It seems that your hands, and perhaps your soul, have begun to remember their old strength. I can see it in you now." - Vivien "That was pretty well done. One might almost think you guys are spies or something." - Tiresias Music Credits * Three Chain Links - Magic Hour * David Szesztay - Romance * Kai Engel - Cloudburst * Kevin MacLeod - Heartwarming * Kai Engel - Puddles and Bars * Sergey Cheremisinov - Old Ally * Unheard Music Concepts - Minimal Brain Activity * Kevin MacLeod - Night at the Docks * Three Chain Links - Demons * Black Juggernaut - Stormwitch * Kevin MacLeod - Night at the Docks (Sax) * Kevin MacLeod - Night at the Docks (Trumpet) * Somewhere off Jazz Street - Everything Nothing * Opening and Closing Themes by Nathan Kross and Rob Stith Link Episode 29: Reunions Part I Category:Episode